solo una historia,,,sonadow?
by alexitou the dark
Summary: el amor manda...podran seguir juntos?
1. Chapter 1

6:45 pm,New York City (current residence)

sh-amor?...amor?

s-mmm?

sh-ya vaz a terminar-dice acariciandole el pecho

s-ummmm...shadow vete a otro lado estoy ocupado-dijo no dandole importancia por estar en la compu

sh-esta bien-dijo alejandose

se fue ah su cama...

daba vueltas y se retorcia de aburrimiento,hizo unas llamadas a colegas y amigos

hablo un rato...pero luego se volvio a hundir en el aburrimiento

curiosamente suena el timbre...alguien llamaba a la puerta

se levanto y fue ah ver...

sh-se te ofrece algo?

m-si quisiera saber si tu quieres salir con migo hoy!

sh-claro!-dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras si.

m-wow! en cerio no creí que aceptaras

sh-hoy tienes suerte pues estoy aburrido

sonic oyó ruidos en la puerta...

s-? shadow?-se levanto y fue a ver ...pero no había nadie...salio a la calle para ver...y si era sha quien se alejaba y sonic fue por el

s-SHADOW!

sh-huh?-dijo volteando a ver

s-a donde crees que vaz?

sh-que onda?

m-algun problema?

s-si! tú lo eres

sh-psss...calmadito sonic

s-sonic solo halo a shad hacía el y dijo-ya vamonos

sh-oye estoy aburrido y solo ibamos a caminar..

s-no quiero que salgas con este...yo te quitare el aburrimiento ya veras

mephiles-jaja ai aja hay mañana

sonic-tu callate si no quieres que te patee el trasero

sh-shhh,no digas eso y ya vamonos si :)

s-bien amor

m-que oye y me dejas solo!

shadow-nos vemos otro día adiós

s-ve a la cama ya llego.

shadow obedecio a su pareja y se fue a esperar en santa paz

mientras sonic salio a por el correo que no recogio en la mañana...ademas que el cartero hacia mal su trabajo y confundia la correspondencia

o siempre llegaba retrasado el correo.

una carta que debio llegar desde hace 2 semanas(mendigo cartero).

entro a la casa y se dispuso a ver que habia...entre todo ese papelero una carta de sus padres,la leyo...

tal vez la noticia no le agradara a shad...

fue con el.

s-amor?

sh-ummm al fin te apuras

s-no amor tengo que decirte algo

sh-shh,eso puede esperar...ahora ven para acá

s-si bebé pero...

sh-nada de peros ahora solo quiero estar con tigo.

El frenesí de besos de amor comenzo,ambos se deceaban a mas no poder

mientras shadow solo exitaba a su amor...luego de un rato podia sentir el bulto sobre la ropa interior

s-mmm...ya estas listo

sh-si amor

estaba sobre la cama...coloco sus piernas sobre los hombros del erizo azul quien lo cubria...entraba en el lentamente

rico ya teniamos mucho de no hacer el amor-decia mientras se movia dentro de shadow

sh-si-este solo le acariciaba el pecho y disfrutaba del momento.

pasaron hací por un largo rato(ratototote XD)

disfrutaron los 2 enamorados,gemidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar haciendo saber su acto...

sonic hablo entrecortado por el cansancio

s-sh- shadow te...amo...no quisiera irme

sh-detente-le dijo

s-q-que porque?

sh-vamos quitate de encima...

s-y ahora que paso-dice quitandose de encima del erizo negro

sh-solo se dio vuelta dandole la espalda a sonic

s-amor? que paso-dijo mientras lo cubria con las sabanas

sh-irte?'ah que te refieres

s-de que hablas

sh-acabas de desirme que te vaz!

s-ou! eso...esque tengo que ir donde mis padres...

sh-?

s-justo antes de venir con tigo fui por el correo y había una carta de mis padres...hasta me enviaron un boleto de avión...y la carta que debio llegar hace 2 semanas...llego hoy

sh-pero ni siquiera te llevaz bien con tu padre...por que ir?

s-solo ire por mamá

sh-:/

s-yo sabia que no te gustaria...pero si no quieres no voy.

sh-ve...por mi suegra jaja

s-esta bien amor jeje...ammmm pero hay otro problema...debo irme mañana

sh-QUE?

s-si

sh-hay ni modo levantate te ayudo a empacar

s-voy amor

luego de empacar se fueron a dormir

sh-que tienes

s-no puedo dormir...tengo insomnio

sh-tienes que descansar...quieres que te traiga un té?-luego de decir eso le dio un beso en la mejilla ah su amor

s-esta bien

fue a por el te pero cuando fue a ver a sonic...

se encontro con la escena del azulito dormido...

sh-solo necesitabas el beso de las buenas noches-dijo en voz baja


	2. Chapter 2

Sh-vamos sonic se te ira el vuelo!

s-(es lo que más quisiera)…ya voy

sh-anda sube apurate

s-sonic subió al auto-vaya más parece que quieres desacerte de mí ¬¬

sh-pfff….no digas babosadas,no es cierto (:))

tras un viaje de 1 hora habían llegado al aeropuerto…

sh-amor no me vayas a traicionar ¬¬

s-noooo…..eso no pasara jeje

ultimo llamado pasajeros del vuelo 577 con destino a parís por favor abordar el avión

s-llego la hora

sh-adiós…..:(

s-nos vemos pronto…voy ah llamarte en cuanto llegue…..te llamare en todo momento ya veras…..ohu! olvidaba algo…saco un sobre que llevaba en su bolsillo y se lo dio

sh-y esto que es

s-para ti jeje nos vemos…-dijo alejándose

el viaje….horas y horas sentado,rayos que aburrido saltemonos eso

parís….una hermosa ciudad única en verdad…..

llego ah esa casa de exquisito diseño donde vivian sus padres…..

en el camino saludando a gente que no había visto desde hace tiempo atrás.

S-hola!

-al fín llegas…siempre haz sido un distraído e impuntual

Sonic solo se limito ah hacer un mal gesto por las palabras de su padre y luego se fue a saludar a su mamá

s-madre?

-sonic! Hijo me alegra verte-dice y va ah abrazarlo

s-yo también madre…..oye y que le pasa al viejo eh? Acabo de llegar y ya me esta molestando.

-ah! No le hagas caso ya sabes como es el,mira lo que te prepare! Se que te gustan mucho.

s-mmm,chillidogs que bien.

Con el deprimido shadow….quien estaba en casa solito,se acordó de lo que sonic le había dado antes de irse…haci que decidió ver.

Abrió el sobre….

Mi querido shadow…..

Te eh dejado este cheque para que pagues la mensualidad de la "u"

Y para que te compres algunas cosas te estare extrañando hasta verte de nuevo

Con amor sonic.

Oh si! Si si lo se es bien corta pero asi ta! Jeje hasta el prox cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Le conmovió pues la parte detallista del erizo azul era lo que le gustaba más…no era un mal novio. Cosa que la ente metiche le atraía mucho su extraño amor…..tan raro por ser 2 varones…pero le daba igual…..solo era amor era todo.

.:momentos después:.

I see no hear no evil

Black writings on the wall

Unleashed a million faces

And one by one they fall

Black-hearted evil

Brave-hearted he…..

Sh-hola?

s-hola amor

sh-hoolaa =D como te fue en el viaje,como estas!

s-mal sin ti =(

sh-hay si lo se….yo también

s-si…..oye sabes en que estaba pensando?

Sh-en que?!

s-que tal si dejamos de hacer lo nuestro un secreto para mis padres?

Sh-(se quedo en shock….y sin nada más que decir corto la llamada)….

s-hola?...holaaaa?...vaya creo que colgó

se fue ah su habitación ah descansar…

y haci pasaron las semanas….aburrido y sin mucho que hacer haciendo más fuerte su deseo de irse…..y un día que estaba solo con su padre….decidio decirle sobre su relación con shad no le importaba si lo aprovara o no….le daba igual de todos modos ya era independiente totalmente de sus padres.

-que tienes?-le dijo su padre.

s-extraño a mi pareja….

-ummmm de seguro que la chica también te extraña

s-cof cof….(u_u')…..no es una chica…padre

-como dices!

s-no es una chica…es un chico

-QUE! CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA!

S-ammm yo no estoy bromeando….que yo sepa jamás eh bromeado con tigo

-NO LO PUEDO CREER! ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA ESTA FAMILIA!

.:En ese momento llega la mamá de sonic:.

-que pasa aquí!

s-nada madre….voy ah salir un rato no me esperes

-sonic espera!

s-que quieres madre?

-ten este abrigo…hace frio

s-bien te quiero-dice dándole un beso en la frente a su ma

oigan….espero les guste no se preocupen ira mejorando ¬¬ ciao hasta el prox cap


End file.
